Resfriado
by MaxG2005
Summary: J2familyverse... Todo mundo fica gripado um dia e precisa de ajuda, certo? Mas, e se isso se torna algo mais que uma gripe?... J2, AU, Padackles.


Título: **Resfriado...**

Author: **MaxG2005**

Pairing: **Jensen/Jared (AU)**

Disclaimer: **Nenhuma dessas pessoas me pertence. Elas não sabem sequer que eu existo. Isso é pura história saída da minha doente imaginação. Nada é real. E nem ganho dinheiro com isso. E como o nome diz é fanfiction. Uma ficção feita por fã, para fã. Não tenho a mínima pretensão de ser profissional. **

Aviso: **Fic com citações de slash (pra quem não sabe é relacionamento entre pessoas do mesmo sexo). Não gosta desses assuntos, não leia. Simples assim.**

Beta:** Claudia Winchester**

Sumário:** J2familyverse... Todo mundo fica gripado um dia e precisa de ajuda, certo? Mas, e se isso se torna algo mais que uma gripe?... **

OBSERVAÇÕES SOBRE A FIC:

**- Outra parte da história e Jensen e Jared. Eu estou chamando essa história de J2familyverse. Aqui nessa parte, eles estão no início do relacionamento, sem filhos, Jared ainda um estudante de culinária e Jensen um advogado workholic. Pode ser lida separadamente.**

**Quem se interessar pode ler as demais partes da história. Estão no meu perfil e aqui estão os títulos:**

_**Dia das mães**_

_**E Existem as Perguntas**_

_**Final de semana**_

**XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx**

Jared espirra de novo e Jensen sacode a cabeça.

- Você não pode trabalhar hoje Jared.

- E o que eu deveria fazer Jen? Eu não posso me dar ao luxo de perder outro dia de trabalho. Da última vez que eu verifiquei, eu ganhava por hora e não tenho emprego fixo. Preciso do dinheiro, você sabe disso.

- Não é muito higiênico – Jensen diz na falta de outro argumento.

- Talvez não, mas... – Jared assua o nariz – Mas eu tenho de pagar minha mensalidade na escola de culinária antes do final do mês e eu não tenho ainda o dinheiro suficiente... – Jared diz calmamente.

- Eu já te falei... - Jensen começa, mas Jared coloca um dedo nos lábios dele.

- Eu sei – Ele diz amigavelmente – Mas isso não é o que eu quero.

- Qual é Jared? Você simplesmente pegou uma gripe de David e agora precisa voltar para cama, descansar, tomar líquidos e não trabalhar por uns dois dias. E se no final do mês você não puder pagar a mensalidade da escola, eu te ajudarei com isso. Não é como se você estivesse tirando vantagem de algo ou de mim. Agora pegue a porra do telefone, ligue para San Estephe e diga a eles que você está muito doente para trabalhar – Jensen exige.

Com um suspiro, Jared pega o telefone. Ele está muito cansado para lutar contra Jensen nesse assunto. O loiro acena e ouve enquanto Jared explica suas razões para não aparecer no trabalho hoje. No momento que o moreno desliga o telefone ele parece mais verde, pálido e cansado.

- Eles ficaram bravos Jay? – Jensen pergunta.

- Não, muito pelo contrário. Eles querem que eu fique bem rapidamente e para isso eu preciso descansar e ficar na cama. É só que... Oh! – Jared se levanta rápido e corre para o banheiro para esvaziar seu estômago e Jensen sacode a cabeça, sabendo que ele provavelmente se sentirá mais miserável em poucas horas. Jensen pega o telefone.

- Mãe? Você tem mais sopa de galinha? – Jensen pergunta mordendo o lábio inferior – Não. Não para mim. É Jared...

**XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx**

De algum modo Jared não está surpreso ao ouvir a batida na porta do quarto.

- Você está decente? – Donna pergunta sem entrar no quarto.

- Morto conta como decente? – Jared pergunta de volta. Donna entra no quarto parando no meio do caminho para olhá-lo.

- Sua aparência está horrível, mas eu acredito que você já se sente melhor. Certo? – Donna diz enquanto se aproxima da cama.

- Sim, um pouco melhor – Jared responde cansado e se recostando na cabeceira.

- Bom, isso é muito bom. Nada melhor do que sopa de galinha, feita com muito amor por sua sogra predileta – Donna diz sorrindo enquanto coloca a bandeja no colo de Jared. – Vamos lá, coma um pouco mais, grandão. – Ela ordena. Jared sorri, admitindo que ele não teria coragem para desobedecê-la nesse momento.

- Jensen já está em casa? – Ele pergunta quando olha para o relógio e vê que são quase sete da noite.

- Sim, ele já está em casa há algumas horas. - Donna responde enquanto pega uma camiseta para Jared trocar.

- Cadê ele? – Jared pergunta enquanto devolve a bandeja a Donna e pega a camiseta limpa.

- No sofá, descansando um pouco – Donna responde enquanto o ajuda a levantar para que ele vá até o banheiro.

- Ele faz você ficar por aqui, cuidando das coisas enquanto ele dorme esparramado no sofá? – Jared pergunta em voz alta e um pouco indignado. Donna sacode a cabeça.

- Claro que não Jared! Ele veio para casa no meio da tarde com um pouco de febre e depois ele se sentiu doente assim como você esteve ontem – Donna responde.

- Jen? Ele está bem agora? Por que ninguém me disse nada? – Jared diz preocupado, saindo do quarto em direção à sala para checar seu namorado.

**XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx**

Donna geme cansada quando ouve a batida na porta do quarto dela. Sua cabeça está prestes a explodir, mas ela consegue dizer "Entre" antes de puxar os cobertores em volta dela e se afundar nos travesseiros.

- Ei mamãe, como está se sentindo? – Jensen pergunta com a voz rouca depois de um leve acesso de tosse. Donna apenas resmunga em resposta.

- Eu trouxe um pouco de sopa de galinha para minha sogra predileta. Eu mesmo fiz – Jared diz sorrindo, colocando a tigela de sopa na mesinha de cabeceira – Coma. Fiz com muito carinho e acho que isso fará você se sentir melhor. Alguém me disse isso.

- Tem certeza? – Donna dá a tigela um olhar desconfiado e Jared ri, vendo Jensen se sentar na cama e tocar sua garganta fechando os olhos.

- Sim, tenho – Jared sorri e ouve Pamela e David correr para dentro do quarto.

- Pam! Dave! Deixe a vovó descansar – Lisa entra rápido no quarto sendo seguida por Josh.

- Mas a vovó leu histórias para mim quando eu estava doente e agora quero ler para ela – Pamela protesta.

- Ah, deixe-a ler uma história para vovó – Jensen diz a Lisa.

- Ah, vocês... Minha cabeça está prestes a explodir. Então, a menos que vocês queiram tirar os restos de meu cérebro das paredes do quarto, deem o fora daqui. Todos, exceto Pam e Dave. Eu quero ouvir a história - Donna de algum modo consegue impor autoridade mesmo de cama – Vocês vão ficar na cama comigo, certo meus amores? – E as duas crianças acenaram vigorosamente.

- Tudo bem... Dave seja legal com a vovó. E Pam, ela está com dor de cabeça, então não fale alto ok? – Josh avisa às crianças e se inclina em direção à mãe, beijando-a na testa – Te amo, mamãe.

- Eu também te amo mãe – Jensen diz ainda rouco. Donna aceita os beijos de ambos os filhos e toca a testa de Jensen para checar se ele não tem febre – Estou bem mãe, só ainda rouco. O pior já passou.

- Eu sei, mas não custa fazer uma verificação extra – Donna sorriu e completou séria – Você nos deu um susto Jensen.

- Eu sei. Mas eu estou mesmo bem. Jared é um ótimo enfermeiro além de brilhante cozinheiro – Jensen começou a se levantar indo em direção à porta do quarto.

Jared ficou um pouco mais, se aproximou da cama de Donna, se sentando e pegando as mãos dela nas suas. Ele disse timidamente.

- Obrigado por estar lá por mim quando eu estava doente. Obrigado por cuidar de mim enquanto Jensen esteve doente, por ter se preocupado comigo quando seu filho estava tão doente. Faz muito tempo desde que alguém cuidou de mim. Obrigado, Donna.

Donna o puxou para mais perto e o abraçou apertado. Jared correspondeu ao abraço e viu quando Donna o afastou, pegando seu rosto entre as mãos, dizendo suavemente.

- Bem, isso foi ideia de Jensen primeiro. Ele me pediu para cuidar de você porque ele estava apavorado que você piorasse. Ele não queria que você ficasse sozinho enquanto ele tinha que trabalhar. E ele sabe que eu tenho pensado em você como outro filho...

Ela pode ver que Jared está surpreso com essas palavras.

- Se você apenas deixasse de ser tão orgulhoso e permitisse que Jensen cuidasse de você, na verdade se tornaria mais que um filho na minha vida, você seria alguém por quem eu serei eternamente grata e protegerei com minha vida. Alguém que faz o meu filho feliz merece ser amado tanto quanto eu amo Jensen – Ela diz e Jared sorri.

- Eu não estou dizendo que sim, mas eu poderia gostar disso. De permitir que Jensen cuide de mim – Ele confessa. Jared dá a Donna um beijo na testa e deixa o quarto. Antes de ele sair completamente Donna completa.

- Obrigada Jared. Obrigada por cuidar dele quando ele esteve tão doente e eu não pude fazer isso. Obrigada, obrigada por fazê-lo feliz, por fazer o meu menino sorrir tanto.

- Não há de que. Eu só tento retribuir o que ele me dá – Jared sorri com todas as covinhas e enquanto ele começa a fechar a porta ele ouve Dave perguntar à avó espantado.

- Vovó, sua cabeça vai mesmo explodir? Porque isso seria muito legal... - Jared continua sorrindo enquanto fecha a porta.

**XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx**

Jared chega à cozinha e encontra Lisa e Josh conversando. Lisa está fazendo algo para comer e Josh está sentado tomando vinho. Eles sorriem para ele e Josh oferece uma taça de vinho que Jared recusa.

- Onde está Jensen? – Jared pergunta com uma leve carranca.

- Ele está na sala de TV. Disse que estava cansado e que iria deitar um pouco – Lisa disse e acrescentou em seguida vendo o olhar preocupado de Jared – Ele está bem Jared, só um pouco cansado, o que é normal depois de tudo que ele passou.

Jared resmungou algo para Josh e Lisa e se apressou em direção à sala de TV para checar Jensen. Quando ele chegou lá, o loiro estava deitado no sofá, com um cobertor em cima dele e o aparelho de som estava ligado, baixinho, tocando uma música. Jared logo reconheceu Queen. A música tocando era _Crazy Little Thing Called Love_, e estava no fim. Em seguida começou "_Love of My Life_". Jensen estava com os olhos fechados e Jared ficou observando seu namorado.

Jensen ainda respirava com certa dificuldade, mas ao menos o cinza tinha sumido do rosto. Ele estava mais magro, afinal ele apenas começou a comer comida de verdade há pouco mais de uma semana. As olheiras ainda estavam lá, mas eram visivelmente menores. Jared ainda assim o achou o homem mais lindo do mundo. Enquanto o observava dormir, seu coração se encheu de um calor profundo, e pareceu inchar no peito. Jared se aproximou do sofá, se sentou na mesinha de centro e ficou olhando seu namorado por mais um tempo. E inevitavelmente as lembranças daquela noite e daqueles dias o invadiram.

**FLASHBACK ON**

_Jared acordou com o som de um forte acesso de tosse. E a tosse não vinha dele. Ele já estava se sentindo muito melhor, mas Jensen ainda tinha febre e se recusou a ir para o hospital, dizendo que era apenas um resfriado. Isso já durava três dias. Jared se sentou na cama e tentou ajudar seu namorado. Mas a tosse não cessava e Jensen estava começando a ficar azul. Jared começou a entrar em pânico. A tosse parou um pouco e Jensen respirou ofegante, isso não durou mais que poucos segundos e outro acesso de tosse mais violento recomeçou. Dessa vez Jensen estava desfalecendo e Jared pegou o telefone, ligando para o serviço de emergência. _

_Quando os paramédicos chegaram, Jared segurava um Jensen desacordado nos braços, com os lábios azuis e um filete de sangue escorrendo pela boca. A respiração era rápida e parecia não atingir os pulmões. Jared só chorava e pedia a Deus que Jensen ficasse bem. _

_Os paramédicos o afastaram, e Jared repentinamente sentiu um frio violento o atingir. Esse frio circundou o coração dele e ameaçou engoli-lo. Ele não conseguia tirar os olhos de Jensen que agora tinha uma máscara de oxigênio no rosto, um soro no braço e um dos paramédicos ligava mais aparelhos nele, escutando com o estetoscópio os pulmões. Jensen ainda não tinha acordado. Jared saiu do seu estupor quando uma mão atingiu seu rosto e ele olhou para a mulher que o sacudia. A dor do tapa começou a se espalhar pelo rosto, mas ele a ouvia agora._

_- Ele tem alguma alergia a algum medicamento? Ele está desacordado por quanto tempo? O que aconteceu? – A mulher perguntava_

_- Eu.. eu... não... não... – Depois de outra sacudida, Jared conseguiu responder – Não, ele não tem nenhuma alergia, não que eu saiba. Donna deve saber melhor que eu... Ele nunca ficou doente – Jared sentiu os olhos encherem de lágrimas – Ele está desacordado pelo tempo que vocês levaram para chegar aqui. Eu acordei com o barulho de tosse e ele não parou de tossir, até ficar azul e eu pensei que ele estava morrendo, que ele estivesse... – Jared não conseguiu continuar._

_- Ok, tudo bem. Estamos levando-o para o hospital. Você é o que dele? Algum familiar? – A mulher perguntou._

_- Eu sou o namorado dele. Ele é... – Jared olhou enquanto eles colocavam Jensen na maca e o levavam para a ambulância – Ele é a minha vida. _

_- Acho melhor você ligar para algum parente. O hospital não vai permitir você ter acesso a nada dele._

_- O que? – Jared não entendia o que ela dizia, e a mulher repetiu algo sobre ligar para família._

_Jared não sabe como chegou ao hospital, mas ele o fez. Não sabia sequer como a família de Jensen soube de algo. E pelo tempo que ele chegou lá, Josh já estava por lá, e em seguida Donna e Alan chegaram. Donna abraçou Jared enquanto ele chorava copiosamente nos braços dela. Alan saiu em busca de informações, enquanto Josh estava ao telefone, provavelmente falando com Lisa ou Mackenzie. Alan retornou dizendo apenas que os médicos estavam com Jensen e que viriam falar com eles assim que pudessem. _

_Quando uma médica saiu pela porta que tinham levado Jensen, algumas horas depois, Jared correu até ela como um raio. Sendo seguido por Donna, Alan, Josh e agora Christian que veio assim que soube._

_- Como ele está? O que aconteceu? Eu posso vê-lo? Ele vai ficar bem? Ele está acordado? O que era aquele sangue todo? – Jared falava rápido e quase chorando de novo._

_- Calma. Eu sou a Drª Miller – A médica se apresentou – E você é?_

_- Ele é o namorado do meu filho. E eu sou Alan Ackles, o pai de Jensen._

_- Ok, tudo bem – Drª Miller disse acenando com a cabeça – Vamos todos nos sentar. Vou explicar a todos vocês o estado do Sr. Ackles._

_A médica então começou a explicar que Jensen estava com forte e resistente pneumonia nos dois pulmões, associada a uma coqueluche violenta. O sangue era porque a tosse foi tão forte que estourou vasos na garganta e nos pulmões. Mas que isso estava sendo monitorado. Ele teve sorte que o sangue não foi parar nos pulmões, porque então seu quadro poderia se complicar e ele teria que ser operado. A médica explicou que ele ficaria numa Unidade de Tratamento Semi-Intensiva até os níveis de oxigênio no sangue se aproximarem do normal. A taxa de oxigenação dele tinha chegado a níveis muito perigosos. Depois disso ele terá que ficar num quarto isolado, por mais sete dias, que é o período de incubação da coqueluche. A tosse provocada por ambas as doenças afetam a garganta e ele está com dores nessa região que com certeza irá machucar mais, por isso ele não poderá comer nada que não seja líquido ou por administração intravenosa. Isso iria depender de como Jensen reagiria à medicação. À medida que a médica ia falando, Jared só pensava no fato que seu namorado iria ficar sozinho, num quarto de hospital, sem ninguém por perto. _

_- Eu não vou poder vê-lo? Ficar com ele? – Jared perguntou suavemente e todos olharam para ele._

_- Infelizmente não – A médica disse pesarosa - Ele não poderá ter qualquer contato com ninguém por sete dias. Vocês poderão vê-lo pelo vidro. E nós iremos mantê-lo sedado a maior parte do tempo para evitar que mais prejuízos sejam feitos a seu corpo. Sinto muito._

_- Okay. Tudo bem – Jared parecia uma criança perdida – Apenas faça-o ficar bem, tá? E eu vou ficar o tempo todo com ele, mesmo que seja do lado de fora. Ele não vai ficar sozinho. De jeito nenhum – Jared olhou para Donna – Você sabe que ele detesta ficar sozinho. E num hospital, ele pode entrar em pânico. E eu acho que não seria uma boa ele ter um ataque de pânico, né?_

_Donna concordou e limpou uma lágrima. Alan a abraçou e todos terminaram de ouvir as recomendações médicas. Como todos tiveram contato com Jensen, ela pediu que todos se submetessem a um exame clínico e que ficassem observando caso surgissem sintomas como tosse, febre e vômitos._

_Depois que todos foram testados, eles seguiram para casa. Foi uma verdadeira luta fazer Jared ir para casa de Donna e Alan. E foi só depois que Alan prometeu trazê-lo logo que o sol apontasse, é que Jared concordou em deixar o hospital. _

_Os demais dias foram de espera e ansiedade. Jared ficava no corredor do hospital e olhava Jensen pelo vidro, e algumas vezes Jensen sorria para ele, mas em seguida outro acesso de tosse o acometia e ele era amparado por uma enfermeira até vomitar e ficar tão fraco que voltava a dormir. Jared queria quebrar aquela janela, entrar no quarto e abraçar Jensen. Ele nunca se sentiu tão impotente. Felizmente ninguém mais desenvolveu a doença. E depois de sete dias, Jensen saiu do quarto isolado e foi para um quarto comum._

_A coqueluche tinha ido embora, mas a pneumonia ainda estava um pouco resistente. Quando Jared pôde tocar em Jensen novamente, ele apenas tocou a mão dele tremulamente e caiu no choro. O loiro se esforçou para se sentar na cama do hospital e o puxou para perto. Jared o abraçou e eles ficaram assim por um bom tempo, apenas sentindo a presença um do outro, enquanto Donna acariciava do outro lado da cama os cabelos do filho. _

_Levou mais três dias para que Jensen pudesse falar e começar a engolir algo novamente. E levou mais cinco dias até os médicos dizerem que ele estava fora de perigo e pronto para ir para casa, desde que ele seguisse todas as ordens médicas. Jared nunca se sentiu mais feliz em toda sua vida, e ele se comprometeu a fazer com que Jensen seguisse a risca o que foi dito pelos médicos._

_Quando eles chegaram em casa, Alan, Donna, Josh, Lisa, as crianças, Mackenzie, Christian e mais algumas pessoas estavam lá, com o apartamento deles impecavelmente limpo e uma faixa colorida escrito "Seja Bem Vindo, Tio Jen". Uma sopa de frango foi feita especialmente para ele. Jared viu Jensen sorrir amplamente, os olhos brilharem e ele agradeceu a cada uma das pessoas presentes. Quando ele terminou de cumprimentar o último, Jensen estava exausto, com uma leve falta de ar e a testa com um suor frio. Jared e Donna colocaram todo mundo para fora e levaram Jensen para o quarto, o colocando na cama. Naquela noite Jared ficou o tempo todo olhando seu namorado dormir. Com medo que ele tivesse uma recaída e voltasse ao hospital._

_Quando os primeiros raios de sol apontaram, Jensen acordou e viu Jared sentado na poltrona do quarto, com uma revista no colo, esfregando os olhos e bocejando. O cansaço era visível e Jensen sentiu uma pontada de culpa. _

_- Você pode atender ao pedido de um cara que está em recuperação, Jay? – Jensen perguntou com a voz ainda muito rouca._

_Jared jogou a revista no chão, se levantou num pulo e correu para cama._

_- O que foi? O que você precisa? Você está bem? – Jared colocou a mão na testa de Jensen para checar se ele tinha febre – Está sentindo alguma dor? Falta de ar? Alguma..._

_- Shhh.. Silêncio Jay. – Jensen pegou a mão do seu namorado, a beijou e colocou de encontro a seu rosto – Eu quero te pedir algo e quero que me prometa que vai cumprir._

_- Qualquer coisa que você queira, Jen – Jared acariciou com o polegar a bochecha do seu namorado – Basta me pedir. Mas você está bem?_

_- Sim Jay, eu estou bem – Jensen sorriu e afastou as cobertas – Vem cá. Deita aqui. Perto de mim. Eu quero que você durma um pouco. Comigo._

_Jared olhou confuso para o loiro, inclinou a cabeça e enrugou a testa._

_- Qual é Padalecki? Vai recusar o pedido de um cara que acabou de sair do hospital e que precisa do namorado do lado? – Jensen segurava o cobertor no alto esperando por Jared – Vamos lá, Jay. Você precisa descansar. Você está exausto e eu estou com saudade de você, de dormir com você. Vem cá. _

_Jared pensou em protestar, mas seu corpo estava no limite. Suas emoções estavam borbulhando e seu cansaço prestes a explodir. Mas o que o convenceu foi o olhar de expectativa de Jensen. O brilho naqueles olhos lindos o convenceu a se deitar do lado do seu namorado._

_Jared se aproximou da cama e o loiro se deitou de costas, deixando que Jared se deitasse se recostando nele. Jared apenas ficou próximo, quase que com medo de tocar Jensen. O loiro se virou um pouco, puxou um resistente Jared para junto de si e beijou a testa do moreno._

_- Eu disse dormir comigo e não perto de mim. Vem cá – Jensen o abraçou, enlaçou as pernas deles, colocou a cabeça de Jared no seu ombro e começou a acariciar os cabelos macios do moreno – Isso, é assim que eu quero. E agora trate de dormir e descansar. Eu não vou a lugar a nenhum._

_Jared estava um pouco tenso, mas à medida que Jensen acariciava os cabelos dele, ele foi relaxando, fechou os olhos, abraçou um pouco mais apertado o loiro e sentiu o cheiro de Jensen. Aproximou-se mais e enfiou o nariz na curva entre o pescoço e o ombro. Deu um beijo leve lá e ficou quieto. O silêncio do quarto os envolveu._

_- Eu achei que iria perder você – Jared disse baixinho e Jensen sentiu uma lágrima molhar sua pele do pescoço - Eu nunca mais quero sentir esse pavor paralisante de novo. Nunca mais quero ver você desse jeito. Eu não sei o que faria sem você, Jen. Eu te amo tanto, tanto._

_- Eu também te amo, Jay – Jensen continuava acariciando os cabelos dele e deu um beijo prolongado na testa do moreno – E eu prometo que não vou mais te assustar assim, ok? Agora me prometa que vai descansar. Eu não vou a lugar nenhum. Eu só quero ficar assim com você. Durma Jay._

_Jensen esperou a respiração de Jared se acalmar e só então se entregou ao sono também._

**FLASHBACK OFF**

E agora Jared estava aqui, olhando seu namorado dormir. Ele parecia tão relaxado, mesmo com as marcas da doença ainda visíveis, Jensen parecia muito melhor que alguns dias atrás. Jared se assustou ao ouvir uma voz rouca.

- É melhor você deixar de ser idiota e vir deitar aqui comigo. Preciso do meu enfermeiro preferido – Jensen sorriu e levantou o cobertor – E claro que você também poderia me fazer voltar a acreditar que ainda podemos fazer sexo. Ao menos eu sei que meu pau ainda pode ficar duro.

- Jensen você está na casa de seus pais! Comporte-se! – Jared tirou os sapatos e começou a se deitar do lado de Jensen que se ajeitou para ter Jared bem perto de si – E lembre-se. Nada de exercícios extenuantes. Você precisa descansar e recuperar suas forças.

- Bem, um boquete não é cansativo. Você poderia fazer isso e eu fico aqui deitado, quietinho. Depois eu retribuo o favor. Isso não é cansativo – Jensen dizia enquanto beijava a nuca de Jared e ouvia o outro gemer – E você sabe que quando é para fazer sexo oral, somos uma dupla e tanto Jay.

- Pode ser, mas não no meu sofá, Jensen Ross – Alan entrou na sala e disse se sentando na outra poltrona – Lembre-se das regras dessa casa. Sexo apenas nos quartos e em silêncio.

Jared escondeu o rosto de vergonha nas almofadas, enquanto Jensen gargalhava e Alan continuou dizendo pegando o controle remoto.

- Agora desligue essa música e vamos ver algo que possa distrair vocês dois de algo tão mundano como sexo.

Jared gemeu de novo e Jensen apenas voltou a rir enquanto Alan ligava a TV e na tela apareceu uma cena tórrida da série Queer as Folk, entre Justin e Brian. Alan sacudiu a cabeça exasperado e apenas começou a mudar de canal, enquanto Jensen gargalhava.

Jared se esqueceu de tudo o mais. Apenas aquele som, aquele riso o invadiu. E ele agradeceu aos céus por ter Jensen ali com ele, com o mesmo humor de sempre e ainda sendo _todo _Jensen. Jared olhou para seu namorado.

- Eu vou deixar de ser um estúpido orgulhoso – Jared beijou levemente os lábios de Jensen – Vou deixar que você me ajude quando eu precisar, ok? E quero o mesmo de você. Tudo bem?

Jensen olhou demoradamente para ele e sorriu. Inclinou-se e o beijou apaixonadamente.

- Tudo bem. Obrigado. E eu também vou pedir a sua ajuda quando precisar. Combinado? – Jared respondeu com um beijo igualmente apaixonado. Eles foram interrompidos por Alan que disse tentando soar bravo mas falhando completamente:

- Já disse que não no meu sofá, rapazes!

**THE END**

**XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx**

**NOTAS EXTRAS DO AUTOR:**

**PRA QUEM NÃO SABIA E ESTAVA LENDO MINHA LONG FIC SEGUIR EM FRENTE: eu retirei a fanfic do ar e estou apenas enviando PDF para quem pede via meu e-mail. Meu e-mail é: maxguevera2005 (arroba) gmail (ponto) com  
Tenho twitter também e é: (arroba) MaxG2005 **

Agradecendo do fundo do meu coração à minha beta nessa fic. Muito obrigado! Mesmo! Você foi de uma ajuda extrema. Bjos (meu e de Doc!)

Respondendo aqui as reviews sem cadastro no fanfiction e que foram deixadas no último cápitulo, Final de Semana.

**HALLEY PADALECKIACKLES **Você tem razão. Muitas vezes apenas precisamos de uma pequena pausa e termos tempo para nós mesmos.. Muito obrigado por ler e comentar.. Muito obrigado mesmo! Abração, Max.

**Cleia ** Obrigado a você por ler e tirar um tempo para comentar.. Eu realmente espero que esse novo capítulo possa te agradar também. Abração, Max.

**Su Winchester ** Eu penso que vc já tem a resposta sobre Seguir em Frente, certo? XD.. Um grande abraço, Max. E muito obrigado.


End file.
